Hachi & Nana's Continued Story
by Twi-chick34
Summary: After the fireworks what happened between the end of the fireworks before and after Satsuki is born. Well... you gotten read to find out. What I think should have happened instead of what happened originally.
1. Fireworks

Hachi & NANA's Life Continued 1

***I do not own NANA. I did write this fanficiton story though. I am not sure who is the creator... so credit goes to whoever did. XD Anyways. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Hachi's Point of View ~**

Like usual I was happy to see Nana. There was really never a point where I didn't like seeing her. She was my best friend. Right now she was lecturing me. And I liked it when she did. Because I actually listen to Nana when she lectures me so much more than Junko. I know sounds horrible right.

"-And don't get upset when cheats on you every now and then alright. Just smack him around until you feel better." I laughed inside at that and now my emotions over loaded me. I began to cry and looked at Nana as I smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. Thank you Nana." Nana smiled and we just payed attention to the fireworks. Every now and then Shin would try to speak like Misato and it would make us all laugh. But one thing was on my mind. Where was Nobu? I wanted desperately to talk to him. Explain everything to him. And I will say... My heart began to ache for him. I wanted him so much. My love for Takumi wasn't true. But I felt obligated to love him because I felt it would be right for the child to be around Takumi. Or at least I was pretty sure it was Takumi's. Maybe that's something I should do soon.. before I am to marry Takumi. Because... I don't want to be the one to blame if it is Nobu's. If it is his I will explain it to Takumi and talk to Nobu.

The love I felt for Nobu was so pure and I did truly feel evil. Was I really happy with Takumi? I searched within myself.. and no. I am not. I am going to go home and tell Takumi. That I am not sure I love him anymore. That would be hard to explain.. but it's one thing that is best for me. Dammit! I have to think about this child Hachi! Cause if the child is Takumi's it wouldn't be right for me to just up and leave. "Nana." I said. She smiled warmly and looked at me.

"Yes?"

"Is Nobu at the apartment?" I asked. Her eyes widened.

"Yes. Why?" I need to tell him I love him. Nana gasped.

"You do?" She asked, relieved.

"Yes. And I want to get a test done to ensure whose baby it is. Can you text Nobu?" I asked. She took my phone from me and texted Nobu from my phone and pressed send. I quickly went to my sent messages and read what she said.

_Nobu, I need to talk to you. It's really important. Please. And truly it's about how I feel about you. Please answer me soon. I would really like to talk about us._

_- Hachi_

I smiled at the message and then laughed at Nana and she just laughed back. "I love you all." I said to Yasu, Shin, and Nana. "You all are my true family." Yasu chuckled and looked at me.

"Glad you are getting a test done. Let's pray it's Nobu's." He said. We all laughed and nodded and my phone vibrated. It was from Nobu. And I pressed open.

_Nana? Hachi? Of course we can talk. I thought you were scared to talk to or see me._

_- Nobu_

I went to reply when I heard footsteps behind me. And two hands on my shoulders. They were warm, and caring. I looked up and it was Nobu. "Do you want to go to the apartment and talk?" I smiled and nodded. I got up and so did everyone.

"I think we better go get something to eat. We will come back later. Text me." Nana said. I nodded and Nobu took my hand to guide me threw the crowd.

"He is definetely still in love with her. No matter how hard he tries to hide it." Shin said. I smiled and just followed Nobu.

Finally ready to face my fears and talk to the man that I love with all of my heart.

**NNNaaaNNNaaaNNNaaaNNNaaaNNNaaaNNN**

Once we got to the apartment I grabbed myself a bottle of grapefruit juice. I offered some to Nobu. "Would you like a grape fruit juice?"

"No thanks Hachi." He smiled at me and I joined him, sitting across from him sitting on the seats for the table. "So... how have you been these past couple months Hachi?" I blushed a little.

"Well. I am good. The baby is growing, and healthy." Nobu nodded.

"That's good. You're obviously happy with him huh?" My smile fell slightly.

"No... No. Nobu.. I am not happy with him. He is constantly on tour, never around, and truthfully I don't want to be with him anymore." Nobu's mouth dropped.

"You're not happy?" He asked, although it sounded more like a conclusion.

"No. That's why tomorrow I am going to the doctors tomorrow to get a DNA test. And truthfully I really hope it is yours." Nobu blushed slightly and leaned in closer towards me.

"You know... I never stopped loving you Hachi. I wanted to fight. I did. But then I thought that if you were happy I didn't want to ruin anything for you."

"Nobu!" I said. "I have always loved you. The only reason I went with Takumi was because I thought it was best for the kid, but see that's why I want to get a DNA test. Because if it is yours.. I really don't want anything to do with him." Nobu's smile grew larger.

"And I will be happy to have you in my arms again." He said.

"And even if it does end up to be Takumi's I don't think I want to marry him anymore. I am thinking about a split custody thing." Nobu nodded.

"I will still be waiting for you forever." Nobu said. I leaned in closer and wrapped my arms around Nobu's neck and I touched my lips to his. The kiss electrified me. My body was happy, and I was happy to know he wants to be with me.

"Well.. I should probably go." Nobu smiled at little.

"But I don't want you to leave... come stay with me." He said.

"Nobu, you know I would, but I think that is the one thing Takumi needs to know." Nobu hesitated for a moment.

"And you know, that's what makes you such a great girl Hachi. You are always doing what should be done. Good luck Hachi." I nodded and kissed him once more. "I love you Hachi." I smiled.

"I love you to Nobu. I will text you tomorrow after I go to see the doctor." He nodded and I grabbed my purse and left. "Bye." I said and he waved good-bye.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

We had been at the diner for about two hours and figured it was time to go to the apartment. When we got there it was only Nobu. "Nobu? Where's Hachi?" I asked him.

"She said she wanted to at least wait until the test is confirmed and she said even if it did turn out to be Takumi's she was thinking of a split custody thing. And She told me she still loved me." Nobu hugged me. "Thank you Nana." I was utterly confused.

"For what?" I asked.

"For helping me to not give up on her." I smiled and winked at Yasu.

"Your welcome Nobu." He let go of me and we drank. And drank, and drank and we all just decided to crash here. All I could hope for was that Hachi would return to us. And I had a feeling our destiny was changing.

* * *

**Hey! I hoped you all liked this chapter. If you can please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks for reading. **


	2. Truly In Love

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 2**

***Disclaimer for this whole fanfic story is on the first chapter. Anyways. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter. Yes. This story is going to be different. Nana isn't going to disappear, And Well.. you can see what else I changed from reading. LOL Anways... again enjoy. **

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

I walked straight to the station and to the house. I was kind of hoping Takumi would just give me up.. but knowing him... that's something he wouldn't easily do. I know.. I sound evil.. but I should be able to be happy to right?

I used my key and walked in only to find a note taped to the bedroom door.

_Nana, _

_I am going on tour with the band and I am sorry but I find it ultra hard to concentrate on my music by being with you. _

_I have a girlfriend in America and that's where our band is going. Ren left the band to be with Nana... so..._

_I just thought it would be fair to tell you I am not coming back. You can stay at the place until you are able to move. _

_Call me when you can.. so I can explain. _

_- Takumi_

After I read that my mind with filled with sadness, rage, and happiness. Sadness and anger due to the fact he was cheating on my with a girl in America, and he couldn't tell me this to my face. And happiness because I was no longer tied to him. I could go to apartment 707 right now... but the last train already left. Dammit. So I picked up the phone and dialled Junko's number. Surely she would be awake. The phone rang twice and Jun answered.

"Hello Nana." She said.

"Hi, um I have a favor to ask if that's alright." I said.

"What is it?"

"Well.. I need a ride to apartment 707." Junko chuckled.

"Of course. I will be at Takumi's in a half hour. Where is he anyway?"

"He left Jun. He left me. He left me for a girl he was cheating on my with in America." Jun gasped.

"I will be there as soon as I can."She hung up and I collected my stuff in a suitcase. I walked into the room that was intended for the baby and grabbed another suitcase collecting as much baby stuff as I could. I picked up the phone again and dialled Nana's number. Luckily she answered.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Nana. It's me."

"Oh hi Hachi." I could hear Nobu in the backround telling Nana to put the phone on speaker. I smiled

"Are you all still at the apartment?" I asked.

"Of course. What's wrong Hachi?" She asked. I could tell that by the way her voice came in on the phone she had turned it on speaker.

"Takumi... left. He left me for a girl in America. He said he isn't coming back. So, I am packing that stuff that I can and moving back to the apartment." I could hear Nana gasp.

"That good for nothing bastard!" She exclaimed.

"I couldn't agree more!" Nobu and Shin said.

"I agree with you all to." I said.

"How much do you have packed?" Yasu asked.

"I have my clothes, makeup, all of my items in a suitcase, and I got stuff out of the nursery like the blankets and stuff." I said.

"Ok, well if you would like we can borrow the company moving truck that we use to move the instrumental equiptment to move all of your stuff out." Yasu offered.

"Thank you Yasu. That would be helpful. But maybe we should do that tomorrow after my doctor appointment. And.. Nana I wanted you to come with me."

"To what?" Nana asked.

"To the appointment."

"I would love to go."

"Ok, hey Juns here to get me to I will be there in a few." And I hung up. Excited that I could be with the people I want to be with.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

She wanted me to go to the doctor's appointment. This made me feel so happy. "So Nana, are you happy now?" Yasu asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well.. Hachi is coming back." I smiled.

"I am happy to have my best friend back. I am sure you all are just as happy as I am."

"Especially me." Nobu said.

"No me!" Shin said. And Yasu and I just laughed at the scene in front of us. After Nobu and Shin finished their playful fight Nobu looked right at me.

"I am so happy. My life is becoming better. I am happy to have her now." I smiled and patted his shoulder. Then there were foot steps coming closer to the door, and the door opened. Hachi smiled at us and Nobu ran to her and hugged her. "I am so glad you are mine." He said. Junko's face was of happiness for Hachi.

"Ok, so Her stuff is still packed at the place." Junko said.

"It's alright. We are going to go there with her to get the stuff." Yasu said. Junko nodded and walked over to Hachi and hugged her.

"Feel better soon. And come visit us more often." Junko said. Hachi giggled and nodded at Junko.

"Thank you June." And Junko left. Nobu took Hachi's hand and they walked over to the bench.

"I was thinking." Hachi Said.

"Yeah?" I prompted.

"That I could maybe move in with Nobu, and this would forever be our place for recreational things and when we want to drink.." I thought it was a good idea. "Is that ok, if I move in with you Nobu?" She asked. Nobu's eyes widened in joy and he gently wrapped his arms around her, hugging her.

"Of course you can." He said. "Will you two need a ride to the clinic tomorrow?" Nobu asked us.

"Yes thank you." Hachi yawned and looked at Nobu.

"Are you tired?" He asked her.

"Yes..." She yawned again and looked at everyone else. She hugged Shin, Yasu and me. Before she left I had to ask.

"So... Hachi, before you go.. how big is your stomach now?" Hachi laughed and unbuttoned her coat and lifted her shirt to show her four month pregnant belly. We were so happy that she was pregnant. She really did look cute with that belly.

"Well.. good night. See you tomorrow Nana." And Hachi and Nobu were gone. Shin looked at Yasu.

"Nobu forget me." I then burst out into laughter. "Yasu, could you give me a ride to Nobu's house? I mean I live there to." We laughed again.

"All right. I will take you."

"Yay!" Shin cheered and they left, hugging me good-bye. I would see them tomorrow. I smiled.. now all I needed to do was call Ren.

"Hello?" Ren answered.

"Hey, Everyone left so could you get me?" I asked.

"Sure. I will be there soon." And I hung up. I was truly happy. Hachi was back. Nobu and Hachi were together. Ren quit Trapnest for me. For me. Even though I insisted he shouldn't do that he was persistent. Life was going good. Really good.

Hachi, are you happy now?

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

We walked to Nobu's and walked in. His place was just like it was when I came here last. I smiled at the last time I was here. In Nobu's bed, with Nobu. I ran into the bathroom quickly to pee, I washed my hands, and came back out to find Nobu waiting for me. I set my purse down on the table, took my coat off and unzipped the duffle bag that had my one pair of PJ's in it that I brought. They were my favorite pair that I had brought with me when I moved from my hometown. They were silk with purple butterflies on them shirt and pants. I went into the bathroom again and came back out all ready and changed.

Nobu walked to the bathroom door and led me to the bed and we both layed down, he turned off the light and wrapped his right arm around me and placed his right hand on the peak of my stomach. I sighed happily and whispered, "Good night Nobu."

"Good night Hachi. I will love you until the day I die." I lifted his hand, kissed it and put it back where it was and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

We had gotten to Ren's and layed down, but.. I really wanted to talk to Ren before bed. "Ren?"

"Yes Nana?"

"Did you know Takumi was going to leave Hachi?" I asked. Ren sighed.

"To be honest. I didn't even know about that. All I know is that the band was going to leave for America and stay there and I didn't want to leave you." I chuckled silently.

"And honestly Ren? Why didn't you want to go? I mean I am glad you chose to stay, but why did you give up that oppritunity?"

"Because, my love for you is to strong. I could never leave. And I won't leave." I smiled and turned around to face him.

"I love you Ren."

"I love you to Nana, now get some rest so you can be awake when Nobu and Hachi come to get you." I nodded and let my now peaceful life take me to my world of slumber.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	3. Doctors Visit

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 3**

*** Disclaimer for the whole story is on the first chapter. Enjoy this story.**

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

The bright sun shined threw the windows when my alarm on my phone went off. I wasn't supposed to eat before going to the doctors so I just woke Nobu. I placed myself over him and kissed his cheek. "Wake up Nobu." I said, loving and affectionate. His eyes slowly fluttered open and he smiled at the sight of how I was over him. "Come on, wake up Nobu. I gotta get to my appointment." Nobu smiled, lifted his head up, and kissed my lips again. I stopped kissing him and climbed off and Nobu followed. Shin was on the floor so we had to be careful when getting off of the bed. I got dressed and grabbed my coat and purse and Nobu looked confused.

"Aren't you gonna eat something?" Nobu asked.

"I am not supposed to eat before the visits." Nobu nodded his head and as we walked out the door Nana called me.

"Hey Hachiko. I am just gonna meet you guys at the clinic. We should be there in maybe ten minutes."

"Ok, cool. It shouldn't take us any longer than that either. I think I want Nobu to be there to." Nana chuckled.

"Well he should be. Anyways. I will see you there."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." And Nana hung up. Nobu was staring at me.

"You really want me to be there?" He asked.

"Yes. I do." He kissed my quickly and we began walking again. As promised both Nana, Nobu, and I made it there. And we walked in. Nobu followed Nana to the waiting room while I signed in. And I met then in the waiting room.

"Are you excited Hachi?" Nana asked.

"Yes. I have seen a sonogram twice. And it's so cool. I am sure it will be cool for you guys. And I hope we can do a DNA test today."

"So do I. And just know even it does turn out to be Takumi's I will help you care for him or her." Nobu said. I smiled at him again and kissed him. Nana looked at us adoringly.

"What?"

"You two are just so adorable." I giggled.

"Ms. Komatsu! The doctor will see you now!" The nurse called and we all got up. "So, how are you this week?" The nurse asked. She was so sweet to me. She was normally the nurse that cared for me here.

"I am alright. The morning sickness is gone now, and I am starting to crave things now." I said. The nurse smiled.

"Well.. maybe that means you are hitting your second trimester now." I smiled and the nurse led us into the room and Nobu and Nana took a seat while the nurse checked my blood pressure, and heart, and my temperature and some other things. "Ok. The doctor should be with you shortly." I nodded and we waited. Nobu looked around the room and seemed to looked confused about everything that was in here. I just giggled at his curiousity. Then the doctor came in.

"Hello Ms. Komatsu. How are you? The nurse tells me you are over your morning sickness?"

"Yes." I said.

"That's good. So you have officially started your second trimester. Ok... so lets get started. I need you to lift your shirt for me please." I did what I was told. Nana began to ask questions.. ones that seemed to be Nobu's to.

"What is all this stuff in here?" Nana asked.

"Well.. the gel is for the sensor that will help me to see the baby. That's what this screen is for." Oh that reminded me.

"Oh doctor." I asked as she turned to grab the gel.

"Yes?"

"Um... I was wondering if it is possible to do a DNA test for the baby?" I asked.

"Yes, of course. Would you like to do that after the screening?"

"Yes, please. Thank you."

"Your welcome dear." And the doctor turned to grab the gel again and squirted some on my stomach. Like usual it was cold. And she grabbed the sensor and moved it around on my stomach. Then I heard the beating. Nobu and Nana's eyes widened at the sound. "Ok, so the baby appears to be healthy and doing well. That's good. Ok.. I am going to get a photo of this printed out for you and then get a nurse to do a test. For that test your two guests will have to step out." I nodded.

"Ok." Nana and Nobu said. The doctor wiped off the gel and then left the room. I sat up and looked at Nana and Nobu.

"What?" I asked.

"That sound was so... amazing." Nobu said. Nana nodded her head in agreement. I smiled and a nurse came in.

"Ok, I will see you guys in a little." I said and hugged Nobu. They left and the nurse began talking to me. I wasn't sure what she used, or what she did, but I knew that this was a wise decision. And now I was done. Nana and Nobu came back in now and we sat there waiting. For almost an hour. Just talking about who was the father. And I really, really wanted it to be Nobu. Then finally the doctor came in. She had a smile on her face.

"Hello, ok so the results are back in, and I have your sonogram. Um.. the DNA test shows that a man by the name of Nobu Terashima." I smiled. I was right. And joy filled Nobu's face. "Is this him Ms. Komatsu?"

"Yes."

"Well it is very nice to meet you." The doctor said and she handed me my sonogram and sent us on our way. I went to the reception desk to schedule my next appointment. And we left. Nobu and I couldn't stop holding hands. And I was so happy that Nobu could know that.

"I love you Hachi. So much."

"I love you to Nobu. And that will never ever change that." Nobu stopped us and kissed me passionately twice and Nana kissed my cheek. I smiled at them. "My perfect family. Now all is left is to tell the guys, and for you to meet my family." I said to Nobu and Nobu face became one of fear.

"What if they don't approve of me?" He asked.

"Well.. I will tell them I have chosen my life and I won't want to choose anyone else. But don't worry. I am sure my family will love you... perhaps I should ask everyone to come. I would love it if you all could meet my family."

"Well.. I am sure we all will love to meet them, but for me.. its a second meeting." I smiled and held Nana and Nobu's hands all the way to the Black Stone practice studio. Happy that my life was finally going in the right direction.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

The way Hachi and Nobu looked into each others eyes on the way to the practice studio was timeless. Their love and adortion for each other was so touching and I was glad I could have the same with Ren, but I am no where near ready for a baby yet. My pride wasn't yet gone... but in truth all I could think about was what their baby would look like.

"Nana." Hachi called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked. I noticed Hachi's right hand was holding mine.

"Are you alright?" Nobu asked.

"Yeah. I am just excited. For you two, and to see Hachi's family soon." Hachi smiled.

"You know I called my mother yesterday and she kept talking about missing you." I blushed a little and we kept walking. I think this is the first time my emotions were free to do what ever I felt. And now we were in front of the studio.

"You guys ready to tell them?" I asked. Nobu victoriously and shy nodded his head and Hachi just simply smiled.

The door creaked as we opened it and the band memebers including Ren was here. "Oh hey Ren." I said. "I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Why not? I want to here what's going on to." Ren pouted and I just punched his shoulder. Not hard, but still hard enough. Yasu for the first time in years took of his sunglasses and looked at Hachi and Nobu's intertwined hands.

"So.. did you get the test done Hachi?" Yasu asked.

"Yes." Hachi said.

"And?" Shin prompted, excitedly.

"And... Nobu is the father." Yasu and Shin smiled and Shin five fived Nobu.

"Man! Congrats!" Shin shouted.

Could live truly get any better? Than a group of friends being happy? I smiled and shook my head.. no there wasn't.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please Review!**


	4. 7 Months

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 4**

***Disclaimer is on the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Hachi's POV ~ Seven Months Pregnant**

I was getting so huge, but everytime I would ever say that Nobu would hug me close and looked at me in the eyes. "Your maternal beauty is just showing. You're completely and I am sure my unborn child will be just as gorgeous as you." I would smile all of the time. Shin still stayed here with us so I must admit I think my midnight cravings were awesome to him because I would share whatever I got with Nobu and Shin. Nobu and I were going in for a check up. Nana said she would have gone but she had to work. I was sad, but hey.. at least I could show her a sonogram at the practice today. I was just getting out of the shower when Nobu knocked on the door. "Yes?" I asked.

"Here's a towel for you." He opened the door and his smile grew wide as he eyed my stomach.

"Thanks." I grabbed the towel and he stepped out. I could hear him and Shin talking in the living room.

"So.. Nobu, Are you excited about the baby coming soon?"

"Of course. Are you ready to quit smoking so the baby won't inhale the smoke?" Nobu asked Shin. I heard Shin laugh.

"No Nobu, perhaps I could just smoke outside." I laughed quietly and walked out of the bathroom fully dressed in a maternity tunic and skirt. Nobu beamed at me and I just smiled. Shin laughed.

"What?" I asked him.

"Nothing.. it's just kinda weird to see him looking at you that way. But it's nice to see you both happy again." He chuckled again quietly. "Anyways.. get to the doctors our you might miss your appointment." I nodded and put on my shoes, got my jacket and so did Nobu and we were on our way. We held hands the whole way there and Nobu would kiss me cheek when he could.

When we got to the clinic our faces had smiles.. smiles that seemed to make a new atmosphere for us both. A greatly happy one. "You ready?" Nobu asked me.

"Of course." He held my left hand has we entered the clinic and as I checked in. It only took a matter of seven minutes for my usual nurse came in.

"Ms. Komatsu. You ready for your check up?" She asked politely.

"Yes.. I am so excited to see the sonogram." The nurse giggled happily.

"All first time mothers are." She said happily and led us into a room where there was the usual bed, monitor, and other stuff. The nurse checked my blood pressure, my heart, and a bunch of other stuff. "Ok, the doctor will be in shortly." And the nurse left. Nobu and I couldn't stop smiling at each other. Ever since we got back together we have been unseparatable. We kissed so much better now than we used to and the relationship love between us was so sweet.

The doctor came in the room and smiled at Nobu and I. "Hi Nana. How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"I am great. I haven't been feeling sick this month at all, I am making sure to be careful with my food portions.. everything is pretty much normal." I told her.

"Are you two excited that the due date is only a month away?" The doctor asked smiling at us.

"Yes." We said at the same time. The doctor chuckled and nodded.

"That's good. Ok... now I need you to lay down like usual and this gel is going to be cold." I nodded and like usual the gel made me shiver. After two minutes we began to hear the heart beats of our child coming from the machine. I smiled at the sound and so did Nobu. "Ok, everything looks good. I will get your sonogram printed and the receptionist will give it to you on your way out. Have a good day. See you next month." And then we got our sonogram and left. The baby in the sonogram was so cute and adorable. The doctor said she knew the gender of the baby last month but Nobu and I thought it would be more exciting to wait and see when he or she is born.

We walked hand in hand to the band studio and we smiled as we opened the door. It was so nice hanging out with everyone. Actually today after practice we were leaving to stay with my family. I knew that as soon as we would get there I would have to run upstairs and throw out everything that was Trapnest... well.. yeah.. everything. "Hey guys." Nana said.

"Hi." Nobu said.

"How did it go at the appointment?" Yasu asked. Always so brotherly.

"It went great they printed off another sonogram for us." Nobu said. After saying that the whole band gathered around to look at the picture. Yasu would smile and grin. Shin and Nana were quite in awe. And practice began.

**BBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBBbbbBBB**

Now that practice was over were all going to the train station and heading to my hometown. Everyone brought their belongings with them and we all decided to stay in a hotel nead my home. Considering.. I would need to tell my parents about all of this considering Takumi was no longer in my life and that Nobu was the true father.

We just boarded the train and Luckily we caught a train that has three seats on each side of the train and every other row of seats faced each other so Yasu, Shin, Nana, Ren, Nobu, and I could look at each other when the other was talking. This train was being delayed to get to my hometown.. so we were going to be on the train for roughly seven hours.. it was going to be a long ride, but so worth it.

"So... Hachi?"

"Hm?" I asked.

"Are you ok? You seem a little out of it?" Shin asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. I was thinking about how I am going to explain everything to my family that's all." I said. Shin nodded and Yasu looked at me.

"So... Hachi.. what's your home town like?" Yasu asked.

"It's so sweet.. kind of like a more country-side town. Everyone mostly owns huge houses because they are cheaper where I lived. The grass is always green, the rivers are so soothingly beautiful and the fresh smell of Roses, Honeysuckle, Daisies, and orange-blossom." Everyone looked in awe at my description. Nana had already been to my hometown so she knew about it.

"What's going to happen when we get there?" Ren asked.

"Well.. I am thinking that I should go there first and explain everything to them and then when I explain I will get Nobu there to talk to my family and than after that all of you can join us." I said.

"Sounds good." Nobu said. "Probably good that your family will know the story before meeting me." I nodded my head and kissed his cheek. It was then that I got a little sleepy and I layed my head on Nobu's shoulder and placed my hand on top of the peak of my over-grown belly. I felt Nobu's lips kiss the top of my head and I slowly drifted into a peaceful nap.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

Hachi fell asleep and right now it was so cute to see Hachi asleep. I looked secretively at Yasu, and Shin who both had the same look of adortion on their faces like I did. Love for her like a sister. "So Nobu?"

"Yeah?" He whispered.

"How does it feel? To know you will be a dad soon?" I asked him. Yasu looked intently at Nobu just like me. Him also wanting to find out that answer.

"It feels... like a dream. A good dream.. a miracle. I never thought of the idea of having children and here I am. Sitting next to the most beautiful woman in my world, the woman who is soon going to give birth to my child. It gives me a very warm feeling. It's nice. And I know.. I will have to take Hachiko to meet my family to. And I plan on doing that in five days. I snuck some extra clothes into Hachi's suitcase and put extra in mine so I could take her to meet my family." I smiled and so did Yasu.

"I just hope that for _your _sake your parents take it easy on you." I told Nobu.

"And.. if they don't they won't really ever have the chance to meet their grandchild." I liked it that he was so into the baby and Hachiko. It was a good thing. Nobu yawned and leaned his head on top of Hachi's and he fell asleep. It was so cute that they were together. No matter how many times I would say that or think that.. it would never get old.

After a full six hours Nobu woke and smiled. Noticing that he had fallen asleep. He reached for his phone in his pocket, but stopped himself and just kissed Hachi's forehead. Her eyes opened slowly and her mouth formed a hello smile. I smiled back. She was so cute. "Good morning sleepy head." I said to her. Nobu kissed her lips just once and she just smiled. "You excited to see your mom?" I asked Hachi.

"Of course." She said while stifling a yawn. "I haven't seen her in like five months." I smiled again and with a thank you god from all of us we were finally here. We got our stuff and were the first ones out of the train. Happy to be standing. "Ok... everything here is in walking distance basically. The only thing is it would take maybe a good twenty minutes to walk to the hotel." Hachi said.

"That's alright. We need to stretch out our legs anyways." Shin said. "So you really know where every single thing is here?"

"Yep. Before I moved to Tokyo I used to go to an Art School here. It was quite nice." We started walking and Hachi pointed out her old art school to Nobu, Shin, and Yasu.

"Wow! You went there?" Shin said.

"Yep. It was were I became good friends with Junko. And where I... met Shoji." She stopped talking and walked faster. It seemed to be so she could get away from the school. We all looked sadly at each other, still remembering what Shoji did. Nobu ran forward towards Hachi and hugged her.

"It's ok. It's alright. You have me now. And I will never do that."

"I know. Shoji apoligized for it to. It's good that he and Sachiko are doing good. I think it just hit me kinda hard since we both dated for so long... and then out of no where..." She trailed off.

"I understand." Nobu said, hugging Hachi close. "And you're loved in my heart, now and forever." Nobu said victoriously. I smiled and we caught up just as we got to the hotel. The hotel was quite nice and comfortable.

As soon as we get everything settled in our rooms Hachi kissed Nobu and hugged everyone before taking a Taxi to her parents. Good Luck Hachi.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. If you could please.. just take a moment of your time to review that would be greatly appreciated. Thanks **


	5. Nobu's Family

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 5**

***My disclaimer for the whole fanfiction story is on the first chapter. Anyways... Good Luck Hachi! Let's see how it turns out.**

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

As I got in the cab I began to get a little nervous. Would my family get mad at me? Think of me as a slut?

Then courage kicked in and I had a feeling it was my baby. "Thank you Sachiko." The cab pulled up to the house and I payed the toll of $9.00. I stepped out and took the moment to breathe in the fresh air.

The house still looked same. The same actually since I was ten years old. The paint was still an ivory white and the porch was a nice Cherry wood that complimented the paint well. I could hear the river behind my house and I felt completely at home. I will be honest sometimes I miss living here in the quiet town, but I love Tokyo. Maybe should just come here every few months to relax. I could bring Nobu with me, and of course the baby.

I was now able to find it within myself to walk up the porch and knock on the door. I looked in the driveway quickly and it looked like my Mom, Dad, and Two Sisters were all home. Good. I lifted my hand to the door and and knocked.

As I looked off into the distance I heard the door start to open and I looked at the door seeing my mom. I smiled at her and her grin grew wide. "OH NANA!" She cooed with joy. I hugged my mom immediately. "Oh my, look at you." She said in adortion.

"Hi mom." I said. I heard feet shuffle towards the front door and it was my sisters and father. I smiled at them. Especially my older sister Nao. She was my favorite person out of the whole family. "Hi." I said. My dad looked up from his paper and his mouth dropped to see me.

"Nana." He said, he sounded like he was going to cry. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Hi dad. How have you been?"

"I have been.. ok. But what about you? With you being... pregnant and all." My father had a hard time accepting I was pregnant.

"I am fine. The baby is growing quite perfectly. We have decided to not know the gender of the baby is until he or she is born." I went on and on about the baby as we all went into the living room. And now.. it was time to get serious.

"So.. what about your relationship with Takumi?" My mother asked. My heart sank and I shook my head.

"He isn't around anymore. He left with the band to America, and left me for an American girl. But the thing is.. I found out the Takumi wasn't the father." Nao and Nami's eyes grew wide. My father just looked a little angry.

"You with more than one guy at a time! That's not right!" My dad complained.

"That's not what happened. I was with Takumi before, then we broke up I got with another guy and then I got pregnant.. thinking it was Takumi's but I was wrong. The father's name is Nobu Terashima. He is a great man. Sweet, tender, loving." My littlest sister freaked.

"Wait! Isn't Nobu the Blonde guy with Spiky hair from Nana's band "Black Stones!" I nodded slowly. "Oh my gosh that is so cool."

"Well.. he is at the hotel waiting for me to give the ok for him, Nana, Shin, Yasu, and Ren to come over. Nobu, Shin, Yasu and Ren really want to meet you all." My dad smiled.

"Well... call them have them come over here." He encouraged. I pulled out my phone and dialed Nobu's number. The phone dialler rang three times.

"Hello Hachi." Nobu said.

"Hi. Um.. you all can come on over now. My family is excited to meet all of you." I heard Nobu laughed at something Nana said in the backround.

"Ok, we will be there soon, my hachi." He said this just like he did the morning after our first time. I smiled at the memory.

"Ok, the address is 56-4."

"Ok, see you soon. I love you Hachiko." I smiled.

"And I love you even more." And we hung up.

It took about fifteen minutes for them to get here. One of them knocked on the door and I walked quickly to get the door and held it open for them. Nobu was the last one to come in and he wrapped his arms around me immediately and with out even thinking about it I kissed him in front of my parents and sisters, and the band.. well the band I didn't care.. but the look on my parent's faces was hilarious. "I missed you." I told Nobu and hugged him again. Taking ahold of Nobu's hand I led him into the living room to sit next to me. Yasu was the first one to introduce himself.

"Hello Mr. Komatsu. My name is Yasu." My father shook Yasu's hand.

"What do you do in the band Yasu?" My mom asked.

"I am the drummer... I am a lawyer to."

"Wow really!" My mom said, with a shocked tone. Yasu just chuckled and up next was Ren.

"Hi, I am Nana's fiancee." Ren pointed to Nana.

"Nice to meet you Ren. And you young man?" He asked Shin.

"I am Shin. I am the bass player for the band." My tan sister was staring at Shin. Nobu introduced himself.

"And sir." Nobu called politely.

"Yes?"

"I am Nobu Terashima." My father's face because immediately serious.

"So you're the young man... you are in the band to I presume."

"Yes sir. I am the guitarist. I also work for a moving company during the day." My father's features softened a little.

"Well.. One thing I will say is that I am glad you are stepping up to the plate with you and Nana's decision. That shows me you will be ver good to her." My father said. I smiled and I was so happy.

"Mr. Komatsu, If I may.. I love your daughter. More than it could be possible. It's great to know that you like me.. and I promise to always be by her side. And I never go back on a promise." I smiled and kissed his cheek. My mom and dad smiled.

"Well.. son.. that is a very grown up thing to say and.. I am happy you are so happy with her." I couldn't seem to wipe the smile off of my face so I hugged Nobu close to me. And now.. we all just hung out. We had dinner. And I was truly happy that everything worked out the way it was supposed to. I got the love of my life, a child growing, and coming soon, two families my biological family, and my Blast family. And life couldn't get any better.

Two days later we were in the hotel at ten at night playing Mahjong.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

We were all back at the Hotel now, playing Mahjong in Shin and Yasu's room. Hachi and I didn't know how to play we she just sat next to our men. Shin begged that Hachi would sit in between him and Nobu.

"Why Shin?" I asked him.

"Because! Hachi is my adoptive mother." He said playfully. Hachi started to laugh.

"Ok, well then since you are still underage perhaps it's bed time for you." She said in a motherly type tone. We all started laughing when Shin frowned.

"Oh momma! Let me stay up another hour."

"Ok little boy." Hachi said with a fake irritated face and we all started laughing. That's when Hachi gaspeed.

"Hachi!" Nobu asked, nervous for her. She breathed in deeply once and out once.

"It's nothing. This child has a very good kick though. I swear by the time this kid is born it's gonna be a born soccer player." Nobu wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"Perhaps we should have you lay down." Nobu suggested and Hachi pouted.

"No, it's alright. Woah!" Hachi grabbed Nobu's hand and placed it on the peak of her stomach, which raised a smile on Nobu's face.

"What is it?" Yasu asked in a caring tone, like always.

"The baby, it's moving right now." Hachi said. I leaned over the table carefully and looked at the smiles on their faces.

"Can I feel it?" Shin asked. Hachi giggled.

"Sure, I guess.. since you are apparently my adopted son." She took his hand and placed it there to. Shin's eyes got wide as he moved his hand away.

"You two should feel that." Shin told Yasu and I. Hachi nodded and we did it to. Yasu just chuckled lovingly.

"That sure is a lively child there. From two very lively people." I said. Hachi and Nobu smiled at us, but Nobu's smile left a minute later. "What is it Nobu?"

"It stopped." He whined. We all chuckled quietly then Hachi yawned. "Ok, Come on Hachi, lets get you to bed."

"But I am not tired." She said, stifling a yawn.

"Yes you are, come on. We have another day with your parents tomorrow and then we leave. You need your rest." Hachi gave up and took Nobu's hand waving goodnight to us with the other hand.

"Good night Hachi." We all said and we continued our game.

"They are quite the lovey dovey couple aren't they?" Ren said. I giggled lightly.

"It seems so. I have never seen them both this happy since they got back together. Perhaps that baby is a good thing." I said.

"Of course it is. Aren't you all excited to be Auntie Nana?" Ren asked. "And Uncle Yasu, and Uncle Shi... or well brother Shin?"

"And what about you Uncle Ren?" I shot back at him. "I don't mind it. I think this will definetely be a good thing."

"And a tight family." Yasu added. I nodded and we continued our game.

* * *

**Hachi's POV ~ About To Board the Train**

We were at the train station now, and we were waiting for the train to Tokyo. I hugged my parents good-bye as the train pulled up.. and I looked at the sign on the train. This wasn't a train back to Tokyo... where were we going?

"Nobu?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"Well.. I have a surprise for you. We will be there for about two days so I secretly packed you more clothes."

"Wher-"

"Ah-Ah-Ah." He tsked at me. "It's a surprise remember. All I can tell you is that it is in Yasu, Ren, Nana, and I's old town. That's all I will spill." I giggled and hugged him as we sat down.

"How long will it take to get there from here?" Nana asked.

"Maybe an hour or a little longer." Yasu said. I smiled and leaned my head against Nobu's shoulder. I wasn't tired, but I did want to relax.

Time sped by quickly as we talked about we all hated Trapnest including Ren. We talked about the baby, the baby moved a little. It was actually a fun train ride. And now it was time to get off of the train and I guess get in a van that was here waiting for us.

Another ten minutes rolled by and we pulled up to a large house. It looked like something a rich business man would own. "Hachi, welcome to my parent's house." Nobu said.

"Woah! You lived here?" I asked.

"Yeah... I didn't hold much coolness for me... I actually got bored of it."

"But why did you move to Tokyo when you could have had all of this?" Shin asked.

"Well One, I didn't want to take over the business, and two.. if I hadn't come to Tokyo I would have never met Hachi. That is something about my life I don't want to change. I just thought Hachi would like the chance to meet my mom and dad."

"I really would love to." I said to Nobu. The van parked in the gravel driveway of the huge house and Nobu took ahold of my hand as I sorta hid behind him. He lifted his hand and hesitated for a moment. I kind of understood. He hasn't seen them since he came to Tokyo which was maybe about a year and a half ago. And then he knocked four times on the glass door. We stood there for two minutes for we saw the doorknob turn. It looked like a butler. Nobu rolled his eyes. I could really see he didn't really like this life unless he earned it by playing music.

"Hello?" The Butler asked.

"Hi Sai." Nobu said quietly. The Butler's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Welcome back. Are you here for good kid?"

"No, it's just a visit." The Butler sighed.

"I figured. I have seen your performances on the news and I will tell you, I find that you are amazing. Great work. And whom is this young lady?" The butler asked pointing politely at me.

"This is my girlfriend. Can we come in now?" Nobu said.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." The butler laughed apoligetically. We entered the big house and were led to an office. "Your parents should be in here soon." Nobu nodded and took my hand in his.

"You ready to meet my parents?" He asked me.

"Yes, as ready as I can be anyways." I told him. He chuckled at me as he kissed me once. Just then the office doors opened, and there stood a man and woman wildly searching the room.

"Nobu?" His mother cried. Nobu stood up and walked towards his parents, hugging them tightly. "What a surprise!" She said cheerfully.

"How is Tokyo son?"

"It's great. Actually it's fantastic." Nobu led his parents over to me and I stood up carefully as Yasu, Shin, Ren, and Nana stayed seated. "Mom, dad. This is my girlfriend Hachiko." His mother smiled at me.

"Hello, my name is Akiko Terashima, and this is Nobu's father Masaru. It's nice to meet you... Oh honey, the heat is on. Why don't you let Sai take that?"

"Actually, hold on mom. There is something I have to tell you before she takes off her jacket. Her jacket is some how hiding it.. but... I thought I should let you know that... Hachi is.. pregnant." Nobu studdered. His parent's eyes widened.

"Wait, what?" His dad asked, shock taking over most of his features.

"Yes.. she is seven months pregnant." Nobu said again. "With my child." His mother's face was taken over by a look of love. I took off my jacket cause in truth it was hot in here and Nobu's mom and dad cried tears of joy.

"I can't believe it. Your going to be a dad Nobu.." His mother cried. She looked at me and hugged me carefully. "Welcome to the family Hachiko." I smiled at her hospitality. Then she scowled at Nobu. "Why didn't you tell us sooner?" She pouted.

"Well.. the tour was keeping us busy, and we just told her parents a couple days ago to." Nobu explained.

"Do you know the gender?" His dad asked.

"No, we thought it would be better to find out the day it is born." I told them politely. His dad smiled at me and shook my hand. You are all welcome here for your stay... now it is quite late... we can celebrate the visit tomorrow when all of us are well rested. Sai, can you led everyone to a room please. And Nobu, you both can just stay in your room." Nobu smiled and led me to his old room. "Nobu?"

"Yes Hachi?" He asked, in a voice full of joy.

"Do you think your parents like me?" I asked. He pulled me into his arms and kissed my passionately.

"Of course they do. They love you so much. Now... come lay down with me, my Hachi." He said sweetly. "Wouldn't want you and the baby to be tired tomorrow." I smiled and layed down next to him, while he wrapped his arms around me. "And I love you, more than you will ever know Hachi. More than you will ever know." And Now.. I fell asleep feeling complete happiness.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please Review.**


	6. Train Back Home

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 6**

***The disclaimer for this whole fanfiction story is on the first chapter. So.. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Nana's POV**

Over this last couple of days with Nobu's parents we had dinner together, Nobu's parent's always wanted to know more about Hachi. Like her hobbies, her job, what makes her love Nobu so much. It was quite adorable actually to see Hachi and Nobu blush. But now, it was time to go. We were needed back in Tokyo. Nobu's parents came with us to the train station and his mother began to cry. "Please call. I would love to hear from you. And... if you can... try to come visit after the baby is born?" She asked Nobu.

"Of course." Nobu said. He hugged his mom and his dad walked up to him. His dad was holding a medium sized box in his hands and hugged Nobu.

Just as Nobu began to pull away his dad put the box in Nobu's hands. Nobu looked at him slightly confused. His dad chuckled. "Just, do us a favor and wait to open it until you get on the train?" His dad asked.

"Sure thing. I will miss you both. But, Hachi and I should be back to visit sometime soon." His mom began to cry again.

"At least promise to call once a week?" I thought it was so cute. His family loved him so much.

"I will. And... well I will keep that in my mind... anyways, I love you both." He hugged his parents once more and his parents looked at Hachi.

"Hachiko, it was nice to meet you. You are a very sweet girl. We will be delighted to see you again." Hachi smiled when Nobu's mom pulled Hachiko into a loving hug. "Good-Bye, Have a safe trip." His dad said as they waved good-bye when we were finally seated and we waved back.

Nobu began to cry slightly. Hachi sensed his sadness and hugged him. "You alright?" She asked him, wiping the tears away with a tissue.

"Yeah, It's just... they seem so much.. so different. Much nicer. I mean they were nice before... I am just gonna miss them." Hachi nodded and kissed his cheek.

It was a good half-hour before my curiousity got to me. What was in the box that Nobu's father gave him? I tried to hold it in, but my mind filled with curiousity. "Nobu?"

"Yeah?"

"You should see what's in that box. It might be something important." Nobu nodded and carefully opened the box. He had to move some newspaper out of the way.

Inside the box was four manilla envelopes and a tuberware container full of Nobu's favorite desserts. He lifted out the box of desserts and on it was a note. He pulled off the note and read it loud enough for only us to hear.

_Dear Nobu,_

_Please enjoy these treats with your friends on the ride home._

_This box contains all of your favorite desserts such as Mochi Rice Cakes, Mochi Ice Cream, and Sponge Cakes._

_Love you lots,_

_Enjoy, _

_Mom and Dad._

In truth Nobu's mother was a fantastic cook, and the desserts in the container looked spectacular. Then Nobu turned his attention to the Manilla envelopes. And each of the four had someone's name on it. The first one was for Yasu, the second one was for Shin, the Third one was for Nobu and Hachiko, and the last one was for Ren and I. We looked at each other a little confused. "What do you think is in the envelopes Nobu?" Shin asked.

"I am not sure.." Nobu handed each of us the envelopes and Nobu looked at Hacki and kissed her cheek. "Perhaps we should wait until we get home... for now we can just eat the desserts." Nobu offered. Hachi immediately said yes and at the same time we heard her stomach growl. Nobu just chuckled and hugged Hachi, "Is our baby hungry?" He asked, casually as if the baby was already born. Yasu laughed quietly as he picked up his chopsticks and started in on a moshi rice cake.

"What's so funny Yasu?" Shin asked.

"Well... it's just... I don't know.. I have never really seen Nobu as lovey with anyone other than Hachiko and it's quite... nice in a way to put it."

"Thanks Yasu.. you know.. sometimes I really wish you really were my biological big brother."

"Thanks Nobu.

".. now.. lets dig in." Shin said. We all laughed and ate the sweets. We carefully put the manilla envelopes in our bags and waited, to open the envelopes. Which I will say, wasn't easy for me.

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

After six hours we were back in apartment 707. And as soon as we sat down we removed the envelopes from our bags and placed them on the table in front of us. "Ready?" Shin said, adding a dramatic affect to the moment. We chuckled quietly. "Set..." He made sure to drag out the "t." "Go!" And none of us raced, we just opened the envelopes and what we saw inside made us all look at each other with a completely shocked expression.

"Woah!" Shin gasped. Nobu's parent's had given each of us an envelope of money? And in each envelope there was a letter for each of us. Shin read his first out loud.

_Dear Shin, _

_It was nice to meet you and you seem like a very good, sweet kid. _

_Now, enclosed in here is money for a place, to get yourself on your own when you are ready to face the outside world. _

_P.S. Nobu tells us you are his "adoptive son" due to you telling Hachi you are her adoptive son, so.. just for laughs,_

_From grandma and grandpa Terashima_

We all smiled at Shin and he hugged Hachi carefully. Next was Ren and Nana. Ren read their letter out loud also.

_Dear Ren and Nana, _

_Well... this money is to help pay off the costs of your up-coming wedding and anything else that is needed._

_You are such a sweet couple, you two always have been. _

_Come back again to visit._

_Mr. & Mrs. Terashima _

Now it was Yasu's turn. This one was written by Nobu's father.

_Yasu,_

_Son, I must say since the last time we saw you compared to now you have matured a lot._

_You are smart, caring, and very responsible. _

_And the fact that you are able to manage being a lawyer and a drummer at the same times proves how hard of a worker you are. _

_Anyways, good luck with everything you do, in and out of law. _

_So, this money... is just for whatever you see fit. _

_You're responsible enough to do so._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr. Terashima_

And now, everyone watched us as Nobu took out the letter and blushed as he read silently. Shin groaned. "What?" Nobu asked.

"We read ours out loud, you to Nobu." He pointed to the letter, intructing him to read.

"Ok, sorry, I was just reading it over first." And he began to read.

_To our dearest son Nobuo and his girlfriend Hachiko,_

_Congratulations to you both._

_You both are so cute, and loving to each other _

_And we can clearly tell how loving you both are considering what is to arrive any time soon._

_Anyways, the money in this envelope is for what you may need, and just so you know, there are two envelopes in your manilla folder..._

_But, the money you have right now is for whatever is needed for the up-coming arrival and whatever else that may need done._

_We love you both,_

_Mom and Dad._

I smiled at Nobu's parents caring nature. And then Nobu picked up a second envelope with in the manilla folder and there was a note there to. Nobu opened the envelope and there was probably about 89,595,000.00 yen. All of our mouths dropped. Nobu picked up the note and read it.

_And this is our last gift, This money is for all of you to purchase a home._

_From your loving family,_

_Mr. & Mrs. Terashima._

Everyone gasped in shock, a home? What if we moved to the suburbs.. it would be so peaceful there. And in the suburbs there are little things around life food markets, cafe's, and the basic necessity clothes stores. Nobu was so excited that he grabbed my hand and kissed me. That's when I yawned. "Looks like I better get you to bed huh?" Nobu said. I wanted to protest, but I wanted to sleep at the same time. And plus, having Nobu's arms wrapped around me when I sleep is a bonus.

"Before," I yawned. "Before I sleep... what would you all think if we all moved in together, like one big family?" I asked. I heard everyone awe at my question. "We could live in the suburbs of Tokyo, to see the ocean."

"I want to live with you and Nobu." Shin said.

"Of course you do." Nana winked, "And... what if Ren and I just bought a house close enough to you and Nobu's so you could have privacy." I nodded.

"That makes sense... what about you Yasu?"

"Well... I was thinking about getting a small house near by.. I mean.. I couldn't leave you all to fend for yourselves." Yasu winked at us and I just laughed as I fell into a nice and peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

"So, Nobuo.. You excited to move in with Hachiko?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"I was just curious. Sorry.."

"No it's alright. No worries." Nobu wrapped his arms around Hachi and fell asleep to. Man.. I wondered how he will be when Hachiko goes into labor... what will be a funny sight. After I was sure Nobu was asleep, I asked Yasu.

"So Yasu.. how do you think Nobu is going to be when Hachiko goes into labor?" I said, almost laughing.

"Well..." He chuckled quietly. "I think he will be a bit nervous.. but also excited.. and once this baby comes he will have no clue what to do... he will be so scared it won't be funny... but other than that.. I think he will be strong for Hachi."

"I agree." Ren said.

"Me to." Shin said. "Oh my, I will have a baby sister." He said, we laughed at his response.

"Well.. Shin.. you better stop smoking.. it'll be a bad influence on your sister. Yasu and I are trying to quit.. Ren is thinking about it. I don't want Hachi and Nobu's baby to be around anything that might be dangerous." I said.

"I agree, but knowing us.. we will all collapse at the attempt." I had to agree with Shin some, It's hard to quit... but now.. all we had to do was wait for the train to get home so all we did was talk about the band and if we should add Ren into the mixture as Nobu and Hachi, peacefully, and cutely I might add slept the whole ride.


	7. Happiest Couple in the World

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 7:**

***I do not own NANA. But I did write this fanfic. Please enjoy and please review.**

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

We were just pulling into the train station now. Nobu helped me get my stuff and we were all walking home now. It was so nice to stretch. "So Nobu.."

"Yes Hachi." She said in an adoring way.

"You ready to go shopping tomorrow for the necessities?" He knew what I meant.

"Yep. I am totally ready." I giggled and we said good-night to everyone and Nobu, Shin and I went home.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

We walked Yasu home and Ren and I stayed at his place. "So you really agree with Yasu about Nobu not completely freaking out?" I asked Ren.

"Well... part of my thinks he will be mature, but another part of me... thinks he will completely have a mini panic attack..." With that we laid down for bed with smiles on our faces because we both felt the same about this.

* * *

**Hachi's POV ~ A month later**

We woke up early this morning and got to the store. We bought a crib, a chair, a changing table, a bed for the crib, bottles, shoulder towels for burping, a rug, paint, pictures, and blankets for the bed and window curtains and window blinds. Nobu and I had the greatest idea in our head of how we wanted the nursery.

Nobu and I had bought a home just on the outside of Tokyo, Ren and Nana moved in two doors down, and Yasu lived across the street. The neighborhood we live in is quite peaceful. Quiet, you can hear the birds chirping and it's a more pleasant place for a child to grow up. I am eight months pregnant now and I can tell you that I am surely excited. Nobu and Shin were gone practicing for the day so I decided to walk to Jackson's. I wanted so many Jackson burgers it wasn't even funny. But I had a feeling like Shoji would be there. _Oh what does it matter. He apologized and I think it might be good between us, besides we can always just be friends. _My stomach growled again. Ok, yes I needed a Jackson burger.

It took me a little over a half hour, but the walk was so worth it. I walked in, and I was right Shoji was here. Shoji looked over and his eyes flashed to my stomach. "Oh, hello Nana." The worker said. "What can I get for you?"

"Hm.. two Jackson burgers and grapefruit juice please."

"I get right on it."

"Thanks." Then I looked at Shoji, whose eyes were still staring at my stomach. "Hello Shoji." I waved my hand in front of his face. He shook his head.

"Oh sorry. Hi Nana. How have you been?" He asked awkwardly.

"I have been fine. I am officially eight months pregnant today, and guess what the father wasn't Takumi's, just so you know." Shoji raised an eyebrow. His face full of confusion. "The father is Nobu." I said and Shoji smiled.

"Well, in a way I am sort of glad, Nobu seems way better for you." Hachi giggled.

"Oh thanks Shoji. So how are things between you and Sachiko?"

"Fine, we are planning on getting married after we both finish school." I nodded.

"I am glad you're finally happy."

"Same with you." Ok, Shoji was making this awkward. Now that he had apologized for what he had done I couldn't see why we could just be friends.

"Ok, look Shoji, stop making this awkward. We worked threw the problem we had so why can't we just be plain old friends. I would love to meet this Sachiko officially." Shoji looked at me confused.

"Is that baby getting to your head?"

"No, not at all. It's just that since I am having my boyfriends baby, might as well clear up the messes we have left behind." Shoji laughed.

"Well, you are very grown up now... So, only one more month left before that baby is born huh? You scared?

"Just a little. Not a lot though." Shoji nodded.

"Well, that's good. Well, I got to get to work, so I will see you later."

"Yeah. It was nice talking to you. You should bring Nobu and the baby over sometime. Sachiko would love it." I nodded, just then my burgers were set in front of me and the worker and I began a conversation.

"So, what names are you thinking about?"

"Well, Nobu and I decided we wanted the gender to be a surprise, so we hadn't thought about names together really... but for a girl I am thinking Satsuki Emiko Terashima."

"That is a really nice name. What if it is a boy?" He asked

"Hmm... Ichirou Kohaku Terashima." The man smiled.

"Those are nice names. I would go with those Nana."

* * *

That afternoon I walked around our neighborhood and when I got back into the house Nobu was waiting here for me. "Hello." I said.

"Hello Hachi." He said, wrapping his arms around me. "I have something I want to do."

"Really? What?" Then the biggest surprise of my life, besides the baby came before I even realized it.

"Nana Komatsu, Hachiko. Together we are having a baby, together we live, with our adoptive son Shin." He chuckled. "And our love is so powerful it's unbreakable. So, I am going to ask you this one question. Nana, Hachi.." He pulled out a ring and placed it in the palm of my hand. "Will you marry me, Watashi no aisuru sourumeito **("My loving soul mate" in Japanese) **I was so shocked.

"Yes! Yes I will." I cried happily in his arms and then we kissed passionately. "I love you so much Nobu."

"I love you, my Hachi."

"So, how are we going to go about.."

"The wedding?"

"Yes."

"We could have it in your hometown." Nobu said.

"I would love that Nobu." And with that, we went around the house fixing everything, Baby-proofing everything, and we went shopping again. This time we got other things for the baby as well as stuff we needed for the house such as baby towels, baby lotion, baby shampoo, baby powder, other baby clothes, more diapers, and then also for home laundry detergent, soap, toothpaste. We were basically stocking up on almost everything.

Then Nobu and I went into the baby book aisle and grabbed a good amount of books to read to the kid when it's nap time or something like that, and books on babies for parents. How each year would be, what to do if this happened kind of books. Nobu and I bought the whole set and went home.

You could say that Nobu and I right now, and most likely as long as we lived would always be the happiest couple in the world.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. A special shout out goes to HTKWolfe777 for the my first reviewer. I appreciate it a lot. The reviews are what keep me writing. **

**I love you all! Please Review.**


	8. Great Day

**Hachi & Nana's Lives Continued 8:**

***I do not Own NANA. But I did write this fanfiction. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Nana's POV**

Hachi now was staying home instead of coming to practice. With her being nine months now she was getting a bit uncomfortable so we figured it was probably a good thing that she stayed home. Even though everyone missed her coming, it probably was to loud for the baby.

Nobu was informing us on everything. He told us that they had finished packing a bag for the hospital last night considering her due date was in about two days.

"Her cravings are scaring me." Nobu said, laughing.

"Why?" Ren asked.

"Ok... well I don't think you are supposed to mix hot fudge and mustard together." Nobu laughed again

"Ew!" Shin acted as if he was gagging. And everyone just laughed.

"But she has been sleeping a lot to. Like a whole lot more than she used to." Nobu said.

"I am sure that she needs extra sleep. Her body is probably just trying to get enough rest before the baby comes. I am sure it's nothing to worry about Nobu." Yasu said. I had to agree. I think Nobu was just stressed out. We all were. Stressed for Hachi mostly. But now... it was just time to wait patiently until the time comes for her and Nobu's baby to arrive. In truth, even though I am not usually one to be excited... I was ecstatic about the baby's near arrival.

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

I am at nine and a half months now and as uncomfortable as ever. I hadn't gone to the practices much, but that was because I was just so tired all of the time, but today, I wanted to see my family. "Nobu."

"Yes?" He asked as he picked up his guitar and put it in the guitar case.

"I want to come to practice today. If that's ok?" Nobu turned around, his eyes gleaming with happiness.

"Of course. Everyone misses you. They always talk about how they miss the mascot Hachi." I smiled, and walked over to him and hugged him close. Then I grabbed my shoes and took his hand in mine, taking my bag with me, and putting it in the van we had purchased. The ride was great, the sun was shining, the sky was cloudless, the air for once smelled fresh today instead of smog.

As soon as we got there Nobu led the way. "Hey Nobuo. How's Hachi today?" Nana asked.

"I am great." I said, Nana smiled.

"Welcome back to the practices Hachi." I smiled. Yasu and Shin smiled at me to.

"Hello Hachi. How are you today seriously?" Yasu asked. Always caring, I smiled.

"I am ok, really. I am not tired today.. I don't have back pain, so it's all good. The baby is being very well behaved today." I walked over to a chair to sit down, when I felt an enormous pain in my stomach. "AH!" I yelled, everyone looked at me and Nobu ran over to me as I was almost fully on the ground. My right hand was curled around my stomach as the pain faded.

"Hachi!" Nobu asked. Yasu walked over and placed a hand on my forehead. Maybe to see if I had a fever... that's doesn't make sense, but that was my guess. "Hachi?" Nobu asked me again.

"Nob- Ah!" Another pain shot threw my stomach. Wow! I never imagined that this would hurt so much. But it did, and it was obvious this wasn't... wait... I am in labor! I breathed in and out slowly and the pain subsided enough for me to speak. "No... Nobu."

"Yes?"

"I think we need to head to the hospital." Nobu's eyes widened and everyone was in a hurry. Nobu helped me up and kept talking about how excited he was to meet the little kid, but I could see the panic in his eyes. Perhaps he was hiding it so I wouldn't worry, so I wouldn't have more stress on my body, we all packed into one van and Nobu and Nana sat with me in the back while Shin sat up front with Yasu.

On the way there I swear I had about four contractions... one every five minutes. As soon as we got there, Nobu helped me in and we got settled in our room. I was hooked up to something called a fetal monitor, I guess it checked to see how the baby was. As soon as I was situated everyone came in to talk to me. I smiled at them all. "How are you feeling now?" Nana asked, worry covering her face.

"This is more painful than I ever thought it was going to be, but I am excited." I looked at Nobu. "Are you Nobu?" He didn't answer me. He was spaced out. I would wait a moment. It was another two minutes before Nana smacked the back of his head.

"Nobuo? You in there?!" Nana said. Nobu shook his head.

"I am sorry, what?" I giggled.

"I asked you a question about three minutes ago."

"I am sorry, what was the question?"

"I asked if you were excited?"

"Yes, but I am majorly nervous."

"Why?"

"Well... let's see.. with this being my very first child... I fear I will screw up."

"Nobu, we...- oh." I gasped quietly, while clutching at me stomach again. I began to squeeze the side bar, my hand turning purple as I did so. "Ok..." I breathed. "What I was going to say was that.. being a parent means making mistakes, but... it's ok. Cause I am pretty sure I am going to screw up to. So we can both be screw up parents." I said. Everyone laughed at my joke.

"Ok, I think I am going to head home quickly, get something to eat, smoke."

"Yasu, there is a smoking area outside, and there is a cafeteria." Nana said.

"Oh yeah. Anyone else hungry?" Shin immediately jumped up and followed Yasu out.

* * *

**Still Hachi's POV**

After an hour my doctor came in to check my progress. Then right after, I was having another contraction. "I think you are ready for delivery Ms. Komatsu." I nodded weakly, and patted my stomach.

"I will see you very soon baby." I said, and Nobu followed me and the nurses and doctors to the separate delivery room. I noticed that Nana wasn't following. "Nana, are you coming with?" I asked.

"No, I am going to let you and Nobu have this moment. Besides someone has to tell Yasu and Shin where you are at. Good luck!" And soon, I was giving birth.

Nobu was having a small panic attack as he held my hand. "Are you ok?" He asked, dabbing my head off with a cloth.

"Yeah," I said threw my teeth. "I just hope the baby is alright."

"Ok, Ms. Komatsu, I am going to ask you to push. Take in a deep breath, hold it in, and push it downwards." I complied. "Yes, just like that. Come on, you can do it..." I pushed for another thirteen seconds. "Ok, we will wait for the next contraction." It wasn't even five seconds after she said that that I had to push again. The worry still never left Nobu's face.

"It will be alright." I breathed out quickly. Then finally two more pushed and the most beautiful sound of all filled the room, it was Nobu and I's baby was in this world now, and I was so happy. I looked over at Nobu, who had tears running down his cheeks. "Nobu?" I asked, breathing in and out more slowly now that the pain had subsided. I mean.. that area was sore from pushing my baby out, but other than that... it was all fine.

"You just gave birth to the most beautiful thing I have ever seen aside from you." He said, kissing my cheek. "I love you, so very much. Thank you for giving me this opportunity to be a daddy." I smiled.

"You're very welcome daddy." Then the doctor was looking at us.

"You two's baby is a beautiful one at that. She is seven pounds, five ounces, and is twenty inches, which is equal to fifty centimeters."

"She?" Nobu and I said, happiness filling us completely.

"Yes, and a very beautiful girl at that. Congratulations." Then the doctor carefully place our baby girl into my arms, and as soon as I looked into her eyes, she smiled at me. Her gums showing, and then she yawned and I found a want to kiss her forehead, and when I did it made her feel more real. I guess that the labor had taken so long that everyone had texted Nobu to tell him they would be back in the morning.

"You did a really great job Hachi." Nobu said again after the tenth time. So, now I was only nodding in response. She was a beautiful baby, Soft, blonde hair, ivory skin, and brown eyes. And she looked even more adorable when she slept.

So, now... at 3 a.m. our baby was crying and I couldn't figure out why. That's when the doctor came in with a nurse.

"Oh, sweetie, the baby is just hungry, we are going to teach you how to breastfeed."

* * *

(The Next Morning)

I will tell you, being a mom, it felt different, and Nobu's maturity had changed slightly. When I would sleep and wake up, I would find baby Satsuki in his arms. We agreed on the name Satsuki Emiko Terashima over the night and it fit the baby well. But I was really excited for the gang to meet her.

Someone just then knocked on the door. Nobu put the baby back in my arms to get the door and opened the door to allow in Nana, Yasu, Shin, and Ren.

And the looks on their faces were of complete shock. "She is a beautiful baby." Yasu said, smiling at Nobu and I. We smiled back at him.

"Thank you Yasu."

"Really Hachi, you and Nobuo did a great job." Nana said. She wasn't usually good at sharing her feelings, but... right now... she was crying.

"Thank you Nana... why are you crying?" Nana ignored my question by asking me a question.

"Can I hold her?" She asked I nodded. I looked at my baby, cradled in my arms.

"Satsuki. Honey, wake up. Mommy wants you to meet your family." As if she understood everything I was saying, she opened her eyes and smiled at me. "Good morning baby. Mommy and.." I looked at Nobu who was sitting next to me, "And daddy want you to meet your aunts and uncles." Then I handed her to Nana, whose smile grew bigger and bigger as she held her.

I knew that Nana was going to be Satsuki's favorite relative. And I smiled, everything had gone right for me.. for once... just then I got a phone call. I picked up the phone and a voice, I hadn't heard in almost five months answered.

"Hachi." How dare Takumi contact me? I didn't love him anymore.

"What do you want?" I asked, expressing my irritation.

"So... I was just calling to ask about the baby."

"Like it would matter to you. Anyways, the baby is Nobu's and we are completely fine with out you. Now, don't ever call me again, and enjoy you life with the American. I hope she treats you as well as I did." I said angrily and I shut my phone off and threw it in my purse.

I had done it. Against every fiber within me, telling me to be calm and sweet I had told him off, and now I could be happy. I could live the rest of my life with everyone, and never have to worry about him showing up ever again.

Thank you. If there is a god out there. I want to thank you, because I am not officially the happiest woman on earth.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I have a couple more chapters. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please, please review.**

**I love you all!**


	9. Your family

**Hachi & Nana's Life Continued 9:**

***I do not Own Nana, if I did, I would be making mangas not writing fanfiction about it. XD, Man I wish I was that good. A shout out goes to HTKWolfe777 for always reviewing. It's what keeps me writing.**

* * *

**Hachi's POV (Sorry, Nana's POV will come soon)**

Satsuki was such a joy. I always thought I would be weird to have a baby, but it wasn't. Shin was just like an older brother towards her, Nobu was being the father that the baby deserved and I did everything I could to make a great start. We have been home for a week so far. And today our little Satsuki was going to meet June and Kyosuke. I picked up my cell phone as I was breastfeeding my baby. I found June's number and pressed call.

"Hello?" Junko asked.

"Hi June." I said enthusiastically.

"Hello Nana. How are you?"

"I am great, my baby was born a week ago."

"Oh my gosh!, Nana why didn't you tell me?"

"I wanted to get the baby settled in before I introduced her to new people." I said innocently.

"I can understand that, well I want to this little girl."

"Alright, see you then."

June got here in about fifteen minutes and I hugged her. "So, where is the baby?" June asked.

"She is in her crib. Let me go get her, please make yourself at home." I walked into the nursery and cradled her while I carried her downstairs. "June, Kyosuke, close your eyes." Unwillingly they did so, then I stood in front of them and held Satsuki so she could face them. "Ok, open." I whispered in a voice, as soothing as I could possibly make it.

As soon as their eyes opened, they gasped. "Oh Nana." June gasped. "She is so beautiful, can I hold her?" June asked. Kyosuke smiled.

"Yes June. Go on baby Satsuki. Meet your aunt Junko." June smiled. As soon as I had placed my baby into her arms the baby began cooing, and giggling, and that made me feel so warm inside.

"So, Nana, how have you been?" Kyosuke asked.

"I am great, oh by the way.. Shoji and I made up and are talking as friends now. He said he would love to see the baby when she is born." I said, smiles lit up Junko and Kyosuke's faces.

"Well in that case, come down to Jackson's with us, you can bring the baby there considering no one smokes there." I smiled.

"That sounds like fun, what time?" I asked.

"Well we are going there in about ten minutes." Kyosuke said.

"Ok, hold on." I ran upstairs to Nobu who was sitting on the bed. "Nobu, what's the matter?"

"I want to come to Jackson's with you. I have never been there, and... I want to meet this Shoji guy."

"Nobu, you can come, you don't have to ask. I am sure Shoji will want to meet you. We are just friends Nobu, I promise."

"I know you promise, let's go."

And we were off, we let June and Kyosuke walk in and chat with Shoji before we entered. And when we walked in, Shoji turned to face the door. Shoji's mouth dropped when he saw the baby carrier. We sat down at a big rectangular table and I sat the baby carrier next to me. After everyone was relaxed and in a good mood, Junko began the conversation.

"So, Shoji, this is Nobu." Shoji shook Nobu's hand. Shoji's eyes kept going to the baby carrier.

"So.. when was she or she born?" Shoji asked.

"She, Satsuki, was born a week ago." I said, Shoji's mouth dropped again. Sachiko looked at me.

"Can I see her?" She asked, I nodded and lifted the cover from the front of the carrier. I played with her when she woke.

"Hi baby, come on, wake up my precious baby." I cooed. "Wake up." And like usual the baby smiled when she opened her eyes to find me or Nobu. I carefully lifted her out of the carrier and faced her towards Shoji and Sachiko.

"Aw!" Sachiko exclaimed quietly. "She's so adorable." I giggled and Nobu kissed my cheek, holding out this hands.

"Some here baby, come to daddy." The baby laughed for the first time. I smiled widely at Nobu. "Did my little girl just laugh, did she?" Nobu, was playing with her quietly.

**NANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA**

We were there for maybe a half hour before the baby got hungry so we hugged everyone good-bye and we went home.

And now, we were packing our stuff for tomorrow, we, as in Shin, Nobu, Satsuki and I are meeting Nana and Yasu at the train station to go meet my and Nobu's parents to introduce them to our baby.

* * *

**Nana's POV**

I was getting ready to leave and now since it is a warmer time of year I was trying to think of what I should where. I had packed six tank tops, five t-shirts, six skirts, four pairs of skinny jeans... and right now, I was saying good-bye to Ren. He didn't want me to leave, but I wanted to visit home. See Nobu's family.

And right now, Ren was having a hard time... he wanted a baby now so bad, but I kept repeating that it will be a while before I am ready for a baby. I just don't know how to explain it to where he won't get upset. Help me! I love Ren, but I don't want children yet. Hachi's baby is my 'niece' now, and from what I see.. sometimes it looks hard.

Just then, I hugged Ren and kissed him and I got a taxi to the train station to meet everyone else. As soon as I got there I hugged Hachi quickly and we boarded, it was just like the train we had taken before.

"So, we have decided on seeing Nobu's parents first this time. And we will see parents last." Hachi said.

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Yasu said and that's when everyone fell asleep because this was an early train, Hachi fell asleep with the baby in it's carrier thing that Hachi could wear, and Nobu's head was upon her head. And Shin fell asleep by holding onto Yasu tightly. It was so adorable.

* * *

**Hachi's POV**

Right now, we were now pulling up to Nobu's family's home. They didn't know we were coming. We were going to surprise them.

Everyone followed along behind us and Nobu knocked on the door to find the butler answering. "Well Hello Nobu." The butler said quietly.

"Hello. This is a surprise visit." Nobu said, pretending to have the voice of a game show host. It was actually funny.

"Right this way," The butler snuck us into the meeting room and left to go get Nobu's parents. The butler was going to tell them it was business partners here to meet them. His parents opened the door professional like and when they saw all of us their smiles widened.

"Welcome home for your visit." His parents said.

"Hi mom, dad." Nobu hugged his parents close. "I missed you both so much."

"We missed you to. How long are you able to stay with us?" His mother asked.

"Four days." Nobu said with a smile.

"Oh, Sai, take Nobu and Hachi's jackets will you please?"

"Of course."

"Are you still pregnant?" Nobu's mother asked.

"Well.." I removed my jacket and Nobu's mother's eyes widened. Nobu smiled.

"Where our grand baby?" His mom asked.

"One moment." Nobu said. He walked behind me and got Satsuki out of her baby carrier and cradled her in his arms while I followed him back over to his parents. "Mom, Dad, This is Hachi and I's daughter Satsuki Terashima." Nobu said confidently.

"Oh! Such a beautiful baby. You and Hachi did a great job." His mother had tears beginning to run down her cheeks. "I want to hold her, can I?" She cried.

"Of course mom." And Nobu carefully placed Satsuki in his mothers arms and after that the next four days were peaceful, happy, and full of joy, now next was my parents.

**NANA NANA NANA NANA**

We were standing on my parents porch and Nobu stood behind me with the baby in her carrier for now. When I knocked on the door I was filled with nervousness and that's when the door knob began to turn. And my mother answered the door. "Nana?" My mom asked, excitement coating her tone.

"Hi mom." My mom studied me for a moment before pulling me into a bear-hug.

"Come on in." My mom said. "You father and sisters are in the living room." And when we entered my sisters and father hugged me almost immediately.

"We missed you so much Nana... wait, you're not pregnant anymore... You had your baby?" Nao asked.

"She is right here," Nobu placed the baby carrier on the coffee table and I pulled our baby out of the carrier, and held her so she could look at the family, all of them gasped and my mother and older sister cried. "This is Satsuki." My dad began to cry when I handed the baby to my mother and he wrapped his arms around me.

"She is so cute Nana." Nami said. "Wow! I am aunt Nami..." Nami then just began to day dream so we continued on with that wonderful day.

**NANA NANA NANA NANA**

Now we were back at the train station ready to go home, but part of me... didn't want to leave... but we needed to go home. We left with great hugs and kisses from my family and we boarded the train. Tears began to flow freely down my cheeks.

"Are you alright Hachi?" Nobu asked.

"I am great... It's just hard to leave them." Nobu nodded.

"I know what you mean. I feel the same with my family. From then on it was a nice plane ride.

When we got home we laid Satsuki down after feeding her, changing her, etc. And Shin was staying over Yasu's tonight. So Nobu and I were alone and let's just say our night got pretty heated, and Nobu would quietly call my name, saying, "my Hachi." And I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed, there is about two more chapters to go! Please, Please, Please review!**


	10. New Lives

**Hachi & Nana's Lives Continued 10:**

*I do not own NANA! Enjoy! :D

* * *

**Nana's POV**

Being home with Ren was sometimes... getting a little overwhelming. Of course I loved him, but now he was so fascinated that Nobuo and Hachi had a baby that we should have one as well. I don't want to be rude and tell him I don't ever want children... because I do want children, but right now I just wasn't ready for this.

He was pushing me and I was about to snap sooner or later. Ren was my soul-mate I knew that, I just didn't know how to be a mother, it's just.. my mother left me when I was so young and I always thought I would end up that way... Ren kept trying to reassure me that I would never be that way... I just didn't know.

Anyways, the band thought it would be a good idea to let the people know about Nobu and Hachi's baby. I liked it, it would show what kind of people we are for one. That we care, but want a nice life like everyone else.

Right now Hachi and Nobu were at the press place with baby Satsuki. I was so happy for them, but at the same time right now though... I was worried.

What had happened to Takumi... had he called about the baby? My mind was still reeling when my phone rang, it was Nobu.

"Yes Nobu?" I asked before I even had the phone to my ear.

"The press are putting Satsuki in Cookie Magazine." I smile widely. **(I made a fake magazine page it's link to my website where the photo is at is on my profile.)**

"Good job little Satsuki." I said. "Nobu, I gotta go to work so I will see you all later." I said, I got off the phone and ran, ran! Luckily I got into work right on time. Whew! Now time to start another boring day.

* * *

**Hachi's POV ~ Two Years Later~**

Nobu and I were so excited that our little girl was now known about and that we could have a little more peace so our baby doesn't like in a hectic world. But I spoke to soon. A week later it was a great sunny day, not a cloud in the sky, the temperature was a perfect seventy-five degrees Fahrenheit and I was feeding little Satsuki. I got a call, just thinking it might have been Nobu since he was gone for the week at a music camp with Nana, Yasu and Shin so it was only I and the baby. Nobu called me everyday... the times varied, but he still called. I walked over in a great mood.

"Hello it's Nana." I said happily.

"Nana." Ta- Takumi! Why the hell is he calling me?

"One moment." I said angrily and I finished feeding Satsuki and put her down for a nap. I picked the phone back up. "What do you want!" I growled.

"It turns out you were right.. the baby wasn't mine."

"Why would I lie about something like that, unlike you. You lied to me about how you loved me, everything! I am happy Takumi so just leave me alone." I said angrily but quietly.

"Ok, yes I should have told you about that, but it doesn't matter anymore!" He yelled.

"Does she make you happier than I did, I hope so, because if this is you trying to get me back, give it up because there is no way in hell we will." I said.

"I'll get you back some how."

"I have a great life and a growing happy family, so don't count on it!" I growled and I hung up. Right after that I called the phone company and had his number blocked. Now... I kind of felt scared.

**NANA NANA NANA NANA**

It's finally the end of the week and the band van was outside. Nobu was getting his stuff out, I was going to surprise him with a gigantic hug and kiss and I wouldn't ever let go, but I didn't want to wait that long. I had a surprise to tell him also.

As soon as he walked in the door and set his stuff on the floor I covered his eyes with my hands. "Who is it?" I said in a sensual voice. And he laughed.

"The pizza man." He said sarcastically, but still playing along. I just giggled and dropped my hands from his eyes and he turned around to face me. As soon as he had eye level with me I jumped up and kissed him hungrily over and over. It was as if my love was a waterfall with an endless supply of passion. After five minutes Nobu kissed my neck and spoke. "Some one missed me very much."

"Of course I did. How couldn't I? I am so excited that our wedding is in two days."

"I am to Hachi, so.. over the phone," He said, leading me to the couch... "Wait, where is my little Satsuki?" Nobu said, he always said her name with such adoration. I smiled.

"I will go get her." I said, I got up and walked up stairs, carefully waking Satsuki and carrying her down stairs. "Satsuki, look whose home." I said as I rounded the corner. "It's daddy." I said just as Nobu abruptly, but carefully took her out of my arms and hugged her close.

"Hi Daddy." She said, Nobu had tears running down his cheeks.

"When did she learn daddy?" He asked me.

"Just this morning." I said, then Nobu and I sat side by side while Satsuki was in Nobu's lap. Then there was a knock on the door. "One Second." I walked over to open the door to find the gang here. "Hey Guys! Perfect timing! Satsuki is up from her nap and I was just about to let Nobu in on something." Everyone smiled and Shin ran into the house and hugged me.

"Hi mom!" He said sarcastically. I led everyone into the living room after a set of good hellos. After five minutes of conversation between everyone Nobu brought his... and... everyone's attention on me.

"Anyways... back to what I was saying before they came over... Over the phone you said that there was something important that you need to tell me." I nodded. Now I didn't quite feel comfortable, but I might as well say it now.

"Yes, there is... this is pretty big." I said. His eyes widened. Everyone else just looked confused.

"What is it? The suspense is killing me." He said.

"Well... here." I pulled out a sonogram photo from my pocket and put it in his open hand.

"What is thi-" His eyes widened when he looked at it. "Hachi?" Gently he reached to cup my cheek.

"What is it?" Yasu asked. Nobu looked at it again and his smile got wider and wider. "Nobu?" Yasu asked again, he was persistent to find out what it was. Of course, he is our big brother.

"That is a sonogram..." I said to Nobu. A lone happy tear came from his right eye and I wiped it away. Everyone gasped.

"What?!" Nana gasped. "Does this mean... you are..."

"Yes, I am fifteen weeks pregnant with another baby." Nobu became suddenly overjoyed. And everyone smiled.

"Really! Is this real? It's not a dream?!" He exclaimed.

"No. It's not. We are becoming a happy family. He carefully sat the baby on the coffee table and grabbed me into a big hug. I couldn't believe this was happening. We were a great family. That's when I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I said. Nobu nodded and kissed my cheek as I turned to get the door. I wished I had checked the door peep hole. When I opened it Takumi was standing there, his hand against the side of the entry way into the house. "Go away!" I hissed. I went to shut the door, but he stopped it and he was walking closer and closer towards me, I ended walking backwards. I could smell the alcohol on his breath... what was he doing?! Everyone was talking two rooms away so they didn't see him corner me. "I said go away!" I hissed again. "I am finally happy. Just go away."

"I told you, I would be able to get you back. I always get what I want." He said. He tried to lean in to kiss me, but I held my arms out in front of me and blocked his movement towards my mouth.

"HELP!" I yelled, Takumi was getting harder and harder to push away. That's when I heard the shuffling feet and as soon as they walked into view, I heard someone running and Takumi was hurdled away from me. I looked and... it was Nobu who tackled him away. Everyone moved to stand in front of me. Nobu was trying to tackling him, but Takumi was winning. "STOP!" Everything stopped and Yasu was careful in pulling Nobu from Takumi, Nobu was bruised... No! "I am finally happy Takumi! Nobu and I are a happy family, Satsuki is two, we are getting married, so JUST GO! OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!"

Everyone could tell he had drank, but not to the point of not having control of his actions. Takumi then lunged himself towards Nobu, but... I suddenly acquired a high level of Adrenaline and protectiveness that as soon as Takumi was close enough I stepped in front of Nobu and threw a punch.. hitting him in the face, but I still hit by Takumi's oncoming rage and my back hit the wall.

"Hachi!" Nobu said, thankfully in that time Yasu had called the cops and I could hear them getting closer and closer. Takumi touched his hand to his cheek and there was a nice bruise from my punch... where did I get that sudden adrenaline from? I then had a feeling it was the baby. It wanted to protect daddy just as much as I had. Takumi lunged himself at me again and I was pinned in a corner. Thankfully that's when the cops got here. Yasu pulled Takumi away and Nobu pulled me into his arms. He wrapped his arms around me protectively.

"I am so disappointed in you." Yasu said to Takumi. And the cops took him away. Thank you! He was out of my life. Yasu insisted on taking Nobu and I to the hospital. Nobu and I were placed there over night just to make sure nothing was wrong, especially with me because of my pregnancy.

**NANA NANA NANA NANA**

It has been a week since the incident and everyone was coming over constantly now. I had the news on while feeding Satsuki yogurt. Naoki came over and apologized to me constantly for what happened, but I couldn't understand why. It wasn't his fault that Takumi had gone psycho. We were all watching the news and that's when my life took a turn for the better.

- News -

Breaking News! Takumi of Trapnest has been arrested and placed in jail for the endangerment of his ex-fiancée Nana Komatsu, her present fiancée Nobuo Terashima, and the child Ms. Komatsu his carrying. Takumi didn't know of the child, but is still being held for his violence. His jail time is unknown. More on this story at eleven tonight.

- Home -

Just then there was another knock on the door, this time Yasu offered to get it. "Oh, hi Reira."

"Hi Yasu, is... is Shin here?"

"Yes... come on in.." Reira saw me and gave me one polite nod and then grabbed Shin and led him outside.. I laughed.

"What was that about?" Nana asked.

"Oh.. Reira has fallen for Shin." Nobu said. Nana laughed and the rest of us joined in. At least Shin could be happy.

Later that night Shin came back with a smile. "What is it 'son'?" I asked.

"Reira is back, and she said Trapnest is over. My love is here to stay." I smiled and hugged him close.

"I am glad. I am glad some of us have found a happy ending." Now it was Yasu's turn... but I knew better than to get into that one. At least everyone was happy now.

**NANA NANA NANA NANA**

The next ten years were astonishing. Satsuki was growing into quite the beautiful intelligent young twelve year old and her brother Genma was quite the rambunctious ten year old. But I wouldn't trade my life for anything. So as it turns out... Takumi left the girl in America for a girl he had been cheating on her with named Stella in England. Poor Girl, and I wondered if Stella knew about us.. probably not, knowing Takumi. Ren and Nana got married, but were still arguing about having a baby. Would they ever figure that out?

Naoki and I are still great friends, he became angry with Takumi for what had happened and shunned him. He became the godfather of our son Genma and would teach our son how to play the drums when Yasu wasn't. Naoki was still as childish as ever. I didn't think that would ever change.

Junko and Kyosuke got married and are expecting their first little bundle of joy as we speak.

Yasu.. was still single, a living fossil actually... he looked the same... almost never changing. Shin and Reira are the perfect couple, and Nobu and I have never been happier. It seemed that life really does have a plan.. even if it takes you for a hell of a ride, it has a good plan in the end.

A shocking thing happened for Nobu and I again we are having our third child. Whew! How many children would we have? Satsuki and her brother Genma were excited about it just as Nobu and I are. I had actually at one point asked Nobu how many children he wanted and he said, as long as it was with me he wanted like six kids. I laughed at that, but it sounded good to tell you the truth. He was really the great father, a great role model for them, but also just as funny and childish as ever.

The kids would go spend time with their grandparents in the summer when school wasn't in session and our family's always treated them right. My older sister Nao was now married and pregnant with her first child... and well... my little sister Nami.. she is basically the same.

And also, just like every summer the fireworks were tonight and we were all meeting up at the apartment to watch. Everything was perfect for all of us. And getting even better everyday.

This was truly a new beginning for us and we were glad our lives had taken a change for the good.

Thank you great Demon Lord, for fixing our lives so they would be the right way.

**Hey Nana, thank you for being my friend, my sister, If there is one thing I have learned over these past twelve years.. it's that no matter what... it's normally your friends that are there for you and can even possibly your whole future. Thank you Nana.**

**Hey Nana, our dreams have come true, we are in that house with the white fence now... we are happy you decided to stay. You are the glue that holds us all together. We love you Nana. Now and Forever!**

**The End**

* * *

**HEY! I hope you enjoyed this. I love you all. And another big shout out goes towards HTKWolfe777 for reviewing on every chapter. It really kept me going on this story and for that I thank you!**

**Again, I love you all! Please Review. **

**Hey Reviewers, You have made my dream come true, to be a writer that people like.**

**Thank you,**

**Twi-chick34,**

**~Amber~**


	11. AN: Important!

**HELLO FELLOW READERS! :D**

**A/N: ****There are photos for the my anime Story "Hachi and Nana's Lives Continued" and my Twilight story "My Soldier." on a website I created. **

**If you want to see the photos you can go there because I am unable to post them here.**

**The Link for the site is on my profile. **

**You would go to the photo tab on the site and the pictures should be under their story name. **

**Thanks,**

**Lotz of luv,**

**Let me know what you think of the photos.**

** Twi-chick34**


End file.
